The primary research objective is the conduct of human pharmacologic trials of new or existing chemotherapeutic agents, alone or adjunctive to other thrapeutic modalities in patients with varied neoplasia. These efforts are largely conducted through approved protocols of the Western Cancer Study Group (WCSG). Participating subjects are patients of those investigators listed above for whom no more reasonable treatment is available and from whom informed consent is obtained. Ancillary objectives include the training of other professionals and health care support personnel. In addition, new and promising treatment methods administered under well supervised conditions are made available to a large population of cancer patients.